Thomas Saves the Day
Thomas Saves the Day is the sixth episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is helping with the construction of a new station on the Main Line by taking the workmen to the site and back home again. However, there is a difficult bend before the final approach to the station, which makes Thomas nervous. But Annie and Clarabel always advise Thomas to slow down and puff with care. Upon arrival at the new station, Thomas is informed by the Fat Controller that Annie and Clarabel are due for an overhaul at the repair yard, so he must take them there and use other coaches to take the workmen. However, Thomas is very worried that, without Annie and Clarabel, he will not be able to tackle the difficult bend. The next morning, Thomas' nerves get the better of him as he accidentally bumps into his substitute coaches which roll back into James, making him cross. Also, whilst negotiating the difficult bend, Thomas goes too fast and ends up derailed with the coaches in the bushes. Harvey comes to Thomas' rescue, but Thomas feels that he is not really useful without his coaches. Harvey believes otherwise and takes the workmen and the coaches to the new station. Thomas heads off for Tidmouth Sheds, longing to be back with Annie and Clarabel. However, Thomas spots some trucks, which have broken away from Edward, heading towards the new station. Thomas gives chase and overtakes the runaway trucks, but he is getting closer and closer to the difficult bend. This time, Thomas remembers Annie and Clarabel's advice to slow down and puff with care. He gets around the bend on his own, but the runaway trucks go around the twisty tracks as well. Thomas keeps ahead of the trucks and whistles to alert the signalman to change the points. The signalman does so and the runaway trucks are diverted into a siding where they are stopped by crashing into the buffers just outside of the new station. The next day, Thomas is taking Annie and Clarabel to the new station for the grand opening, but this time Thomas finds the difficult bend no longer difficult. Characters * Thomas * James * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Kellsthorpe * The Difficult Bend * Knapford * Misty Valley * The Works * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Bye George! is used. * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eighth season. As if by sheer coincidence, this was the fifth episode aired in Australia. * This episode shares its name with the US version for the seventh episode of the first season. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD and other television broadcasts, the music at the end is omitted. * Thomas believes that the runaway trucks would destroy the station. This would happen in The Great Discovery, as the trucks actually destroy Water Tower at Great Waterton. Goofs * Thomas says he will tell the stationmaster about the runaway trucks, but he tells the signalman. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' face is crooked. * In a first person shot from Thomas, the end of the set is visible. * The narrator refers to the runaway trucks as "troublesome trucks", yet they are mostly flatbeds of pipes and none of the trucks have faces. * In a close-up of Sir Topham Hatt at the beginning of the episode, he has markings on the left (viewer's perspective right) side of his neck. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas Saves the Day/Thomas Saves the Day * Books - Thomas Do Not Panic Home Media Releases es:Thomas Salva el Día pl:Tomek Spieszy na Ratunek Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes